starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Innocents of Ryloth
"Innocents of Ryloth" é o vigésimo episódio da primeira temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Descrição oficial Para sabotar uma poderosa arma separatista, Obi-Wan Kenobi e uma pequena força clone entram em uma cidade ocupada e descobrem que seus moradores estão sendo usados como escudo vivo. Resumo da Trama thumb|Os bombardeiros [[Legends:LAAT|LAAT precedem a chegada da nave de assalto Acclamator.]] A bordo de uma nave de assalto classe Acclamator I, Mace Windu diz a Obi-Wan Kenobi quando ele embarca no bombardeiro que, quando ele tomar a cidade de Nabat eles terão sua zona de desembarque para as forças de ataque terrestre. No entanto, Wat Tambor antecipa isso, e o droide tático comandante TX-20 se prepara com 5 canhões de prótons, utilizando os Twi'leks capturados como um "escudo vivo" para continuar a protegê-los, estimando que os Jedi não correrão o risco em um ataque pesado. thumb|left|Obi-Wan e Cody a caminho da cidade de Nabat. Obi-Wan e o Comandante Clone trooper Cody trazem a Companhia Fantasma em sua missão, e ao retomar a cidade, eles não podem destruir a casa do Twi'leks, e só estão autorizados a usar blasters e desativadores de droide. Acima, as naves de assalto Acclamator são atacadas pelos canhões de prótons abaixo, Comandante Ponds informa Windu que o fogo está penetrando em seu escudo. Windu atarefa Obi-Wan de eliminar os canhões de modo que o transportes maiores possam pousar. O bombardeiro de Obi-Wan pousa com as outras aeronaves, e Obi-Wan move a Companhia Fantasma para Nabat. Droides artilheiros nos arredores de Nabat fecham a Companhia Fantasma. Obi-Wan e dois soldados, Waxer e Boil, utilizam desativadores de droides para tirar os droides do bunker. Depois de perder contato com os droides no perímetro exterior da aldeia, TX-20 envia droides de reconhecimento para descobrir o plano do Jedi, enquanto Obi-Wan despacha Cody, Wooley, Waxer e Boil para explorar na frente. Waxer e Boil vão para o sul, enquanto Cody e Wooley vão para a praça; e lá descobrem que os Twi'leks estão sendo mantidos como reféns aos arredores dos canhões. Obi-Wan, diz a Windu via holograma, que os reféns vão fazer este ataque difícil mas não impossível, mediante um plano para desativar as armas, sem deixar que os reféns entrem em qualquer perigo, mas, infelizmente, um droide de reconhecimento transmite a conversa para TX-20, que reconhece Kenobi e começa a pesquisar o seu adversário que é conhecido por movimentos enganosos. thumb|Waxer conforta Numa com a sua boneca. Waxer e Boil encontram uma jovem Twi'lek órfã, Numa, que a princípio tem medo deles. Depois de removerem seus capacetes, Numa relaxa um pouco, e chama a ambos "Nelra", eles pegam uma barra de ração e dão a ela. Waxer e Boil saem para terminar a sua escolta, que Waxer faz com relutância, mas Numa segue os dois clones. Waxer ainda está preocupado com ela, enquanto Boil tenta mantê-lo focado na missão. Numa fica de alguma forma à frente deles e os leva a um prédio destruído que já foi sua casa. Waxer e Boil, comovidos pelas perdas que a guerra causou sobre a criança, levam-na consigo mesmos para mantê-la segura. TX-20 revela seu plano: usar gutkurrs famintos para eliminar as forças da República. De volta ao acampamento, Cody tem notado a ausência de Waxer e Boil, e faz uma transmissão para contatá-los. Vendo as tropas da República em movimento, TX-20 ordena que liberem os gutkurrs. Os dois clones recebem a transmissão, e percebendo que eles estão severamente atrasados, eles pensam desculpas possíveis. No entanto, os gutkurrs aparecem de repente, e os dois clones voltam e se escondem dentro da casa de Numa. Numa mostra aos clones uma passagem de fuga, e eles correm para os túneis subterrâneos na hora certa. thumb|left|Obi-Wan liberando Nilim Bril e os outros reféns. Enquanto isso, a Companhia Fantasma é atacada pelos gutkurrs. Obi-Wan usa a Força para atrair as criaturas em um beco cercado por uma ponte. Cody e seus homens atiram na ponte, e os gutkurrs ficam presos, enquanto Obi-Wan pula para fora. Embora os clones derrotem a criatura, TX-20 sabe que eles estão em pequena quantidade. De repente, Waxer e Boil emergem de um boeiro da rua nas proximidades, com Numa logo atrás. Obi-Wan conversa em Twi'leki com Numa, que concorda em levá-los para os prisioneiros, enquanto Cody e seus homens criam uma distração, com Obi-Wan, Boil e Waxer libertando os prisioneiros Twi'lek. Depois de Obi-Wan libertar os prisioneiros, Numa se reúne com seu tio, Nilim Bril. No entanto, um droide de batalha relata a tentativa de resgate, e TX-20 entra num AAT. Obi-Wan assume o controle de um canhão de prótons, e com a ajuda de Waxer e Boil, ele consegue destruir os outros canhões. No entanto, uma explosão do tanque de TX-20 destrói seus canhões e derruba os três no chão. Numa corre até seus amigos clones e Obi-Wan para ajudar. TX-20 mira em Obi-Wan e Numa, rindo deles e dizendo que Kenobi perdeu. Os Twi'leks retornam e aos poucos destroem TX-20, que diz que aquela atitude não era lógica. O transporte Acclamator pousa, e Mace Windu elogia Obi-Wan pela sua vitória. No entanto, seu objetivo novo é muito mais difícil: deixar a capital Lessu de Ryloth e libertar este mundo. Waxer e Boil dizem adeus a Numa. Enquanto o exército sai em direção à capital, Numa fala "Nelra!" para Waxer e Boil novamente, e Obi-Wan traduz: "Nelra" significa "Irmão". E eles saem em direção ao sol, no intuito de libertar este mundo. Elenco *'James Arnold Taylor '''como 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' *'Terrence Carson como '''Mace Windu *'Tom Kane '''como '''Narrador' *'Corey Burton '''como 'TX-20, '''Nilim Bril *'Dee Bradley Baker '''como 'soldados Clone' *'Matthew Wood como '''Wat Tambor, droides de batalha *'Catherine Taber '''como 'Numa' Aparições *Nilim Bril *CC-0411 "Ponds" *CC-2224 "Cody" *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Numa *R7-A7 *Anakin Skywalker *Wat Tambor *Ahsoka Tano *TX-20 *Droide de Batalha B-1 Sargento Não identificado (Ryloth) *Waxer *Mace Windu *Wooley *Wullf Yularen |creatures= *Can-cell *Gutkurr |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Droide astromecânico série R7 *Droide de Batalha **Droide de batalha série B ***Droide de Batalha B-1 ****Droide de Batalha B-1 Sargento ***Droide de batalha B-2 **Caça estelar droide classe Vulture *Droide Sonda **Droide de Reconhecimento *Droide Tático Série T |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Ryloth |locations= *Territórios da Orla Exterior **Sistema Ryloth ***Ryloth ****Lessu ****Nabat *****Casa de Numa |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Exército Droide Separatista ***Comandante ***Sargento **União Techno ***Emir *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***212º Batalhão de Ataque ****Companhia Ghost *****Clone trooper ******Comandante Clone trooper ******Sargento Clone trooper **Marinha da República ***Almirante ***Esquadrão Azul ****Líder Azul ***Clone trooper ****Oficial Naval Clone ****Piloto Clone trooper *Ordem Jedi **General Jedi **Comandante Jedi **Alto General Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Cavaleiro Jedi **Padawan |species= *Humano **Clone **Korun *Macaco-Lagarto Kowakiano *Skakoano *Togruta *Twi'lek **Rutiano |vehicles= *Nave de assalto classe Acclamator-I *AT-TE *AAT *Y-wing BTL-B *Interceptador leve Delta-7 classe Aethersprite **Interceptador leve Delta-7 classe Aethersprite de Ahsoka Tano *Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude **Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude/infantaria ***Crumb Bomber'' *Nave de Batalha classe Lucrehulk **Capitânia de Mar Tuuk *Fragata Estelar Classe Munificent *Caça estelar torrente V-19 *Star Destroyer classe Venator **''Resoluta'' |technology= *Armadura **Armadura Clone I *Blaster **Blaster Repeating ***Double-barrel repeating blaster **Rifle Blaster ***Rifle Blaster E-5 **Blaster DC-15S *Comunicador *Cibernéticos **Braço Mecânico *Granada EMP *Holograma *Holoprojetor *Canhão Próton semi-autônomo J-1 *Canhão Laser *Sabre de Luz **Segundo Sabre de Luz de Anakin Skywalker **Sabre de Luz de Mace Windu **Terceiro Sabre de Luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi *Roupa de pressão Skakoana |miscellanea= *Grupo de Batalha *Ponte *Capitânia *Vestuário Jedi *Barra de ração *Boneca Tooka Línguas *Aurebesh *Básico Padrão Galáctico *Twi'leki A Força *Amizade Animal *Telecinesia **Estrangulamento da Força **Empurrão da Força }} Por trás das Cenas Este foi o primeiro episódio a apresentar os Droides Tático, que foram criados para proporcionar um comandante não-orgânico que possam ser eliminados mais tarde, como os do Whorm Loathsom, Lok Durd e Mar Tuuk. Os droides tático são apresentados também em "Jedi Crash", "The Hidden Enemy" e "Liberty on Ryloth", bem como no quadrinho "Headgames", no qual eles fizeram sua primeira aparição. A risada do Droide tático quando ele estava prestes a matar Obi-Wan foi muito parecido com tema de 'Exterminador do Futuro'. Quando Obi-Wan Kenobi ordena Cody a enviar Waxer e Boil para destruir a barricada, Boil está ao lado de Obi Wan Kenobi, mas quando ele está dizendo "vamos levá-los para fora" um soldado clone sem marcações sobre sua armadura está ao lado de Obi Wan Kenobi, em seu lugar. Alguns Twi'leks no filme têm olhos azuis assim como Oola, claramente em "A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale" que Twi'leks nunca têm olhos azuis em referência a Luke Skywalker. Links Externos * * * * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars